


Carnation

by misterdyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPYKYUNGSOODAY, M/M, Mention of EXO members - Freeform, Romance, insoo otp needs more attention, mention of kim kibang, slight angst?????, this takes place during room no.7 premier, yes im calling them insoo this is official bitchhehreh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterdyo/pseuds/misterdyo
Summary: Of them missing each other. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly a self indulgent fic and I am not even sorry lol I literally wrote it on November from my break time until my math class on my phone!!!!111! I forgot about it completely after that jvffdkghgkgkdg then I remember writing it like last week and thought of posting it during Kyungsoo's birthday so here I am lmao  
> ENJOY READING!!  
> ps: carnation means I miss you so the title is literally 'I miss you' but in another word. I am REALLY terrible at generating ideas for titles im SORRYJFBSGS

**Sun, 12 Nov,** 02:14 PM

**My Lovely Kyungsoo**

Insungie hyung

I know you’re gonna be busy

Tomorrow

Or today

I mean..

uhh

Everyday...........

It’s okay if you can’t come....

I will be okay!

All the best for today’s schedule 

 

 **Sun, 12 Nov,** 11:47 PM

 **Insungie Hyung**  

Ah Kyungsoo

My lovely Kyungsoo

I’m sorry for the late reply...

And not spending my time

With you these days

All the best for tomorrow too, dear

You can do it!!

Have strength, Our Pride DO KYUNGSOOOO!!! 

 

 

Kyungsoo desperately wants to protest. He wants to demand his Insung hyung to attend Room No.7 movie premier. He needs the older man to be there because Insung’s presence gives Kyungsoo strength and assurance, that he will do well, that nothing bad will happen. Even if something does happen, Insung will be there to calm him down, to catch him or to do whatever. Insung always knows how to handle the situation, Kyungsoo’s situations better than Kyungsoo ever does. But Insung...Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh.

 

 _This will not do. Insung hyung has other important schedule to attend to. He has work. Why do I need to be like this?_ He grumbles to himself. Why is he suddenly this dependent onthat hyung? 

 

It’s true that what they have is not older-younger brotherly type of relationship which the public seems to assume they have, but instead, they are in a romantic kind of relationship.  _Lovers?_ Kyungsoo’s face reddens at the thought as he purses his lips and holding back a smile that threatens to appear. Even though it has been 2 years since they took their relationship to another level, the thought that they are lovers still makes Kyungsoo shy for no reason —or perhaps there are reasons, but Kyungsoo is just in denial **.**

But really though, Kyungsoo had always been independent. He used to be able to do stuff on his own, dealing with HIS shits on HIS own. However, since the older man came to his life, Kyungsoo can’t help but to depend on Insung in almost everything. Now that Kyungsoo thinks of it, it’s scary how he gives so much of himself away to a person, how he trusts someone this much. Kyungsoo is suddenly afraid; what if Insung finds him too clingy and suddenly, one day, he thinks that Kyungsoo is not worthy of his time and leave him.

 

Kyungsoo rolls to his side and buries his face in the pillow. “Ahh, bad thoughts. Insung hyung will never do that.” He says to himself as he then locked his phone, rubbing his face against the pillow as an attempt to lessen the sleepiness he feels.

 

“Another never-ending busy day ahead.” He mutters as he scrunches his nose, waking up and finally getting ready to face a new day.

 

—

 

 **Mon, 13 Nov,** 03:27 AM

**My Lovely Kyungsoo**

IT’s

Today!

I don’t know why

I get super nervous around this time.....

Probably because I know

You won’t be there..

Hehe I don’t mind tho!!! 

All the best at work, hyung!

Ly 

 

A small smile makes its way on Insung’s face as he reads the message. It helps, lifting off the tiredness that he felt after he finished shooting four tough scenes just now, even though just slightly. Ahh, why is Do Kyungsoo always this cute? How is Insung so lucky to get the privilege to call this boy his; the privilege to hold his hand, to kiss him, to hug him, to love him? He must have saved the universe in his past life to be getting all these privileges.

 

Insung knows that Kyungsoo really wants him to be there and he desperately wants to be there with Kyungsoo too, but it’s too bad that his schedule doesn’t permit himto do so — he still has two scenes to shoot. The scenes for today are really hard to shootand Insung is just, so tired. He just wants to be in his home, on his bed, hugging a familiar petite body and feeling the familiar warmth.

 

Looking at the time, it’s already 7:03 PM which means Room No. 7 broadcast has started. Ah, Insung desperately wants to stream the live broadcast but he can’t, not right now. Sighing, he locks his phone without replying to his lover’s text as he takes his script book, reading the same lines that he had read for the nth time already just to make the break time pass quickly.

 

“Insung hyung!” A familiar voice called his name, making him furrow his eyebrows as he turned his face to his right to look away from the owner of the voice.

 

Insung grunts as a response to the call, making the other flinch slightly. Damn, he is just so tired and he has constantly been on edge for the entire day. Not being able to see Kyungsoo for a month and a half now makes himso freaking grumpy because, hell, they used to meet almost every day and this week has been tough to both of them. Today is really an important day to Kyungsoo and Insung can’t be there. Why is he really awful at being Kyungsoo’s boyfriend?

 

“Ah, the director asked me to tell you that the setting for the next two scenes needs to be changed.....” Insung’s manager finally says after sensing that Insung has calmed a bit.

 

Insung turns his head so fast to his manager as a displeased frown settles on his face. “What?” His tone is sharp, his voice is raspy due to the fatigue he feels.

 

“Uh so.....the filming for the two scenes is postponed until they inform us of the new date. We....can go now. Uhh..” His manager replied, voice sheepish.

 

Insung stays silent, his expression blank while his posture stills which makes him look like as if he was frozen. The sight of Insung being like this scares his manager as he then adds, “...I MEAN, if you want to! We can wait for the director to choose new setting though, but like—“

 

Insung quickly stands up from his seat as he says, “Let’s go watch Room No.7. My love is waiting for me.” And, for the first time today, he smiles widely, and genuinely. He’s going to see his most favorite person in this world and he can’t wait.

 

_Ah, the power of love._

 

—

 

The interview and press conference before the premier have ended and now Kyungsoo is fidgeting in his seat at the cinema hall as he waits for Room No.7 premiere to start. His manager told him that a lot of movie critics and fans came. Kyungsoo is worried that they would find his acting lacking and not good enough. It doesn’t help that Insung hyung is not coming (Insung doesn’t reply to his message too) and not all EXO members can come. Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Yixing can’t come because of their schedules and it saddens Kyungsoo a bit. It’s not like he doesn’t understand their situation, in fact, he does but, it just would be a lot better if they can come. Honestly.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at the people behind him. Some fans are waving their hands at him so he gives them a small smile and a nod. He then looks at the EXO members who came. Sehun, Jongdae, and Minseok hyung are sitting in a line. Oh! Who is that guy in the bucket hat? Kyungsoo squints his eyes, but due to his astigmatism, he really can’t see who the person in the hat is. He scrambles inside his bag to get his glasses before his phone rings—a message just came. 

 

 **Mon, 13 Nov,** 07:18 PM

**Baekhyun**

Bro it’s me, your fav boy!

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows as he reads the message before he lifts his head so quickly that his neck almost snapped as he looks at the bucket hat guy again. Ah, it’s Baekhyun. Kyungsoo smiles just slightly in acknowledgement as Baekhyun waves his hand at his direction.

 

 **Mon, 13 Nov,** 07:22 PM

**Baekhyun**

WOW

I

FEEL

DISAPPOINTED

BUT NOT

SURPRIsed!!1!1!

I literally rushed here

To watch you

And you only gave me that smile

I—

I DESERVE MORE!!!!1!!1!1!

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he reads the message. Baekhyun is always overreacting, but Kyungsoo won’t give him the pleasure of knowing that Kyungsoo is really grateful that he came. Baekhyun will just talk about it nonstop. His nervousness does lessen a bit when he saw Baekhyun though. Baekhyun is really a good friend of his anyway.

 

 **Mon, 13 Nov,** 07:23 PM

**Almokyungie**

Sorry I was....

nervous.

Uhh thank you

For coming.

 

 **Mon, 13 Nov,** 07:25 PM

**Baekhyun**

We all know,

that isn’t true.

But I will pretend that it’s true.

Because I’m such a

GOOD FRIEND!!!1!1

anyway,

Look at the person

Two seats away to my right.

Bet all your nervousness will go away.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s forehead crinkles. He doesn’t really expect anyone else to come. It’s not like the other members can come. Plus, Insung hyung.... has a schedule? Right?

 

But Kyungsoo looks up from his phone to the direction Baekhyun told him anyway. He doesn’t expect much, because he thought it’s probably someone from within his small circle of friends, probably high school friend who Baekhyun knows.

 

He was about to wear his glasses to look at the other person better when he realizes who it is. Hell, his astigmatism won’t hold him back from recognizing the other person. The face; though it’s blurry, the body.....

 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes as he smiles so widely that his mouth forms a perfect heart shape, showing off his pearl, white teeth. He swears he can feel tears start to prickle at the corner of his eyes when the other person waves at him.

 

The other person could be smiling at him, but Kyungsoo can’t see it as it’s blurry. So instead, Kyungsoo just mouths, ‘I love you, Insungie hyung,’ hoping the other will catch the words before he turns back to look at the screen, the light in the cinema hall dims as the movie starts.

 

He does not feel anxious anymore. Right now, he just can’t wait for this to end so that he can go hug the person he has been missing the most lately. His lips curl into a small smile at the thought. Ahh.,,

 

—

 

Kyungsoo waits until everyone is out from the hall as he thanks them for coming, bowing to everyone he makes eye contact with. The reactions are good, they all seem to love the movie. Well, Kyungsoo can’t know for sure. He will just have to wait for the articles of the movie critics to be out tomorrow. His band mates and Kibang hyung are the last ones to leave.

 

Kyungsoo tries his best to ignore the knowing looks his band mates and Kibang hyung give him. Well, they all know what is happening between Insung and Kyungsoo.  _They know._  And it’s just slightly annoying despite the fact they are okay with it because his band mates, and even his small circle of actor friends, are literally calling Insung his sugar daddy. Insung finds it funny, of course, but Kyungsoo is just embarrassed. Calling Insung his daddy…….may or may not be his hidden kink.

 

When everyone has left the hall, leaving his manager with him and the very much familiar guy at the back of the hall, Kyungsoo ushers his manager to go out first as he glances at Insung who is waiting for him; the older guy has been looking at him since he stood up from his seat.

 

“Why is Insung being this obvious?” His manager mumbles before he makes his way out of the hall. “Kyungsoo! Be quick!” His manager manages to yell before he closes the hall’s door, leaving them behind.

 

Now that there are only the two of them in the cinema hall, it really is silent. The dimmed lights at the hall and the silence make it feel serene and calm.

 

Kyungsoo has to purse his lips, trying to fight back a wide grin that is threatening to appear as he walks towards the older male. His steps are light as the burdens, which he felt earlier, have been lifted from him at the sight of his lover.

 

“Hyung...” Kyungsoo softly says as he promptly places his bottom on Insung’s laps, straddling the older male’s to face him.

 

Insung casually wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s small waist. His waist has always been small, it makes him delicate, but this time though, it feels much slimmer, smaller. Kyungsoo has gotten a lot thinner since the last time he saw him. This boy must be tiring himself out. That thought makes Insung furrows his eyebrows as he pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. A sigh of relief escapes from him. He is in his  _haven_  now. He is happy.

 

“My love Kyungsoo, I miss you, a lot.” He says as he leaves small kisses at the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck where his lips can reach.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, his eyes are brimming with tears as his heart is overwhelmed with feelings. He is never good at handling many feelings at the same time. It results in him crying to overcome the pain of the tug at his heart.

 

Curling his arms around Insung’s shoulders, Kyungsoo buries his face in the taller’s hair. “I miss you too, hyung. Very much. And I feel so happy now....that I can finally see you...” He says, shutting his eyes tight as he tries to fight back the tears from escaping. This is too much feels. He can’t keep it in himself. It’s too much.

 

Fisting the older man’s shirt tightly as he hugs him, Kyungsoo sobs lightly while muttering all the thoughts that have been bothering him for weeks now; the pressures and expectations from everyone, how hard it is to meet their expectations, how suffocated he feels because everyone is watching him and how hard it is, not having Insung by his side all this while.

 

Insung strokes his back softly as he hums in understanding, and continues pressing soft and small kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck as an attempt to calm the smaller male. He has known Kyungsoo for four years and he hs been in relationship with Kyungsoo for two years. He dares say that he knows Kyungsoo the best and he knows how to calm him down.

 

As Kyungsoo has stopped speaking and sobbed lightly, Insung pulls away from his neck. He turns his head to look right at Kyungsoo, smiling softly as his hands lift from the waist to the younger male’s cheeks, stroking them softly. His eyebrows furrow at how much the cheeks have sunken. They aren’t as plum as they used to be. Ahh, this boy really makes Insung worries. A lot.

 

“You have been good, my love. You always do your best and you did well. Everyone will love you for who you are. Everyone will love your flaws. Everyone will love your perfections. And even if they don’t, I will be there to love you, I will love your flaws, your perfections, your everything.” Insung says softly as he uses his thumbs to wipe the tears that trail down Kyungsoo’s cheeks, his gaze tender as he keeps a light, soft smile on his face.

 

Leaning his face close to the younger male as he closes his eyes, Insung presses his lips very tenderly against Kyungsoo’s. He doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to respond to his kiss as he just wants to comfort Kyungsoo. However, he knows this will help in calming Kyungsoo down.

 

It really does calm Kyungsoo down. His sobs stop almost abruptly as his eyes flutter close. Ah, Kyungsoo has been missing this. The shivers that make his whole body shudder in the most delightful way whenever they are kissing. Kyungsoo tightens his hold even more on Insung’s shirt, leaning in to the older man even closer to deepen the kiss.

 

It’s just lips on lips kind of kiss. No tongues and all, but it still leaves Kyungsoo breathless that he pulls away from the kiss. Not feeling satisfied with how short the kiss is, Kyungsoo pouts slight before he leaves a quick peck on Insung’s lips, pulling away completely then. Kyungsoo looks at the older male as he grins widely. His cheeks are reddened and so are his lips.

 

Insung chuckles lightly at the younger male’s act. Kyungsoo can really be so cute even without him realizing he is doing so; and god, Insung just wants to keep Kyungsoo to himself. But of course, that is impossible so Insung just nuzzles his nose against Kyungsoo, stroking lightly at the back of Kyungsoo’s ear because he knows that is one of the thousands of Kyungsoo’s ticklish spots.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but to burst out laughing at the ticklish feel, pushing Insung’s hand away as he whines. “Ah, hyung..!! No…!”

 

Pulling his hand away, Insung laughs at the cute whine his lover made. “Ah, why is Do Kyungsoo so lovely and cute?”

 

Kyungsoo’s face reddens at the compliment. He is always flustered whenever someone calls him cute because he never thinks he is. Everyone seems to disagree with him about this. He then covers his face by resting his forehead on Insung’s shoulder, looking downward at Insung’s lap. “I really want to cuddle with you right now, hyung…” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

“Do you have any schedules after this?” Insung asks as he strokes Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly.

 

“Then, let’s get you to my place first and I will cook you meals, I will feed you a lot. You are getting thinner and it worries me. Did you forget to eat?” Insung says, holding Kyungsoo’s shoulders to make Kyungsoo look at him.

 

Kyungsoo grins sheepishly as he has been caught. “Yeah..sorry I forgot..”

 

Insung scowls lightly at the answer before he grins teasingly, his face looks mischief as he squints his eyes playfully. “And tell me, how did your pants get ripped at the practice room? A few loud birdies told me it happened when you were trying to do Pilates? Why? Wanna look good for daddy?” 

 

“Ahh, Insung hyung!!” Kyungsoo whines loudly, getting off of Insung’s lap as he stomps down the stairs to the exit door, feeling embarrassed now that he is exposed.

 

“Oh Kyungsoo! They’re jiggling! Damn they really look pretty!!” Insung continues to tease, getting up from his seat as he makes his way towards Kyungsoo, trying to catch his step with the younger’s.

 

“Hyung!! Stop!!” Kyungsoo whines even louder. Kyungsoo swears to himself he will punch those loud birdies.

 

—

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally stuck at writing the ending and I am suck at it lol anyway please leave me a comment. It would be good if anyone can point out any weakness or lacks in my writing skill I will greatly appreciate it ;uuu; Please do leave kudos if you enjoy reading this fic btw! I mean, if you want to of course ahahah its up to you.


End file.
